The Moonlit Stars
by Chineseskimos69
Summary: Bulma reflects on the first night spent with Vegeta and regrets it. What makes her change her mind?


       Hey All! I wrote this story, it just popped in my head, I had no idea where I was going with it. It came to me while I was listening to "Wonderwall" By Oasis. I was in a bittersweet mood and I think this story reflects that.

Golden Disclaimer: Hey Hey, you actually think I own DBZ? Wow, I am quite flattered, I do admit this show has brought me many riches *flashed several cheap rings and fake money *, but-*Gets tapped on the shoulder by Akira. Heh, Heh,-_-;; Ok so I am some loser who has nothing better to do! So sue me! I mean, don't….anyways you get the idea. I do not own it. ;_;

                                                                      The Moonlit Stars 

       She felt the wind beneath her, her heart stopped for a second and she stopped breathing, she had looked to the stars for an answer and they flickered to mock her. She felt betrayed by the stars and by the moon. She stared for so long at them for an answer and they just stared back, an intense staring competition, where she would lose to her tears. Why did she have to be so damned, she thought.

        It never should have happened, she hated him, he was the scum of the earth, the rock in her shoe, but she loved him. She knew why he did it, passion alone. She knew why she did it, she loved him and felt at peace for a little while being in his grasp, even if she was nothing to him she could imagine for just that one night. She knew she could not pass this as being a meaningless thing, he could tell she had wanted this for so long.

        Her heart wanted to explode and be set free; she wanted to walk around not feeling anything, just being soulless. No one would ever notice her again and she would just live, no feeling, like he seemed to possess. She envied him; he did not feel love thus not feeling heartbreaks, which she felt oh too often. She would never be at peace, what was the point of her existence if all she was too feel was pain, all to feel is negative.

        She felt her throat constricting and her eyes becoming more swollen with tears. Why had she been so seduced? She did it more for the love than passion, which in this case was bad. He couldn't give a rat's ass if she died, he might even enjoy it. Seeing her little body become limp in his grasp as he squeezed tighter until she could no longer pull the energy to live and would eventually give up. 

        She looked at the bed and decided that was the best place to go at the moment because this was doing her no good. Thinking of her death at his hands only gave her a sense of sadistic contentment. 

        She threw herself on her bed and imagined him coming to her, wanted to be with her because he loved her. He wanted to feel her silky skin and take in the smells of her hair. She thought of all the times she had been with her ex and how he said all those things, but all he did was use those lines over and over again as he cheated. No one would ever want to be with her more than just because she was attractive. This made her cry harder and it could be heard outside her bedroom, though no one was there to listen, or to comfort her; she felt utterly alone.

       She recalled the night where she felt complete for just a moment, which seem to be, suspended in time.

      *Flash Back*

       She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and listening to her walk-man. She was reading a column on how to get your skin extremely silky, she knew she didn't need it, but she wanted to amuse her self and she what crazy things people would to do get nice skin.

        "Where is the food, woman? You know I always come here at noon to get my dinner." He barked.

        "I'm _COMING, damn Vegeta can't you wait. Why are you always on time?" Bulma was quite annoyed at him. He didn't want to answer; he just wanted to stare at her in way as to get her annoyed. He loved when she was angry. Loved? Could he use that word? Maybe, but not in the way people usually mean it. He found it very attractive when she was yelling at him; it did something to him. He enjoyed the games they played._

        She put something together for him; she could actually cook well, even though no one would have guessed it. She really wasn't the housey type of woman; she took control.

       He was paying a special amount of attention to her today and he didn't know why. He watched every single move she took. She noticed this, which was making her very uncomfortable. She knew it couldn't be anything good.

       "What are you looking at?" maybe he would make some crude joke about her body, which strangely enough would have made her happy; at least he was noticing her.

      "Just supervising," he said with a smirk, which he knew would surely rile her up.

      "You wanna make this yourself?! I'd like to see a barbarian like you cook something of this magnitude! I don't even know why I do it!" She put her cooking utensils down. "Now you're going to have to do it!" This is just what he wanted he thought. No more need to get her angrier or she might resist what he had in mind.

      He stood up right next to her and was in her face. She felt extremely uncomfortable and didn't know what he was going to do. He put his hand behind her back and with the other he grabbed her chin and started to kiss her, first gently and then with more force. She had her eyes open in surprise, but after she was taken over and she knew this is what she had wanted all along. She had just realized it, but all the nights she had spent staring at the moon wondering what she was feeling was this. The moon gave her the answer she wanted. Now the moon would see through the open drapes in her bedroom what she had wanted ever since she had seen him.

      He decided to bring her upstairs to her room. He carried her gently while not seizing to stop his vigorous kisses. She couldn't think, she never once thought that she was kissing the man who once wanted to kill the whole human race, and who still hated it; a man who had seen blood shed and seen people writhing in agony. She just thought about the night she would spend with the man she was staring to love with a passion. She never once thought about why he was doing this, but she didn't want to or she would have stopped it.

        Bulma had gotten what she wanted. Everything was fine now she thought as she woke up in the morning. She went to roll over just to see him so she could kind of recapture the moment when she felt the happiest. She also remembered that she had uttered very important words to him, which could not be taken back or taken lightly. Hopefully he was still there so she could cover it up some how. 

        He was gone. Not a trace of him. Had it been a dream she thought. Now, she remembered and it couldn't have. No, she felt too alive then. She shouldn't have expected him to be the one who stayed the morning after, the one who would cuddle with her and she didn't, but she just hoped.

       She got up from bed and heard her stomach grumble, she knew it was time for breakfast, hers and his. She knew going to the kitchen would be awkward now. She had just remembered that she left the stove on and giggled girlishly while running down the stairs. Yes, this was going to be a beautiful day.

       She saw that the stove was free of debris and that her mother had cleaned up after her. She started taking out her things for cooking. She say him walk in and she instantly felt like she belonged, belonged to him. She shouldn't have thought that for what would take place would ruin her mood and life temporarily.

     "I'm making your breakfast, hope you like it, it's going to be something different." She was smiling and it was obvious she was glowing. He though, was acting as if nothing had happened.

       "What the hell are you so cheery about?" He started to get very annoyed with her. What did she think? That he loved her or that he did it because he liked her?

      "Nothing, I'm just in a good mood." It was obvious why and it was started to tick him off because he knew that she might be thinking that he liked her. He couldn't accept that she would think something that he was been trying to doubt for so long. It angered him very much, which made him feel more cruel than usual.

       "I wouldn't be in a good mood if I were you. Damn you're so naïve. Couldn't you see I used you? Your so easy people can smell it; and I haven't in a long time. Your rates are great, maybe I'll recommend you to someone," he said with a twisted smirk. His word seemed empty and hollow to him; he regretted it just seconds after saying it and it had an undesired affect on her. To her the words seemed to heavy, her heart sunk and her eyes felt like they were about to burst.

       She ran up stairs and went to her room and cried her eyes out. He walked by and heard her crying. He knew under certain circumstances he could yell at her to stop and she would argue back, but he had wounded her too much; she was too weak to talk back. Vegeta hated to see Bulma like this, but there was no way he was going to say he was sorry. He didn't do that and she was just going to learn to get over it. Though he knew this time it wasn't going to happen so easily, if at all.

*End Flash Back*

       She rolled in her bed and wished she had not thought of it. It made her heart grow heavier and her body numb. She cried and cried, she thought she would never stop crying. Suddenly the door opened and she stopped her crying. She knew who it was. Her mother would not dare come in on her while she cried and her father was bad with comforting, besides she could feel his presence around her. It grasped her body. She wondered if he was going to shut up her once and for all because he really hadn't complained about her crying. She dismissed that idea because the way he opened the door gently suggested otherwise.

       He sat down on the edge of the bed as she sat up. She had no idea what was going on and neither did he, he knew his heart lead him here while his brain could only watch. He began to speak facing the wall and she facing his back.

        "Don't cry anymore," he knew they weren't the words she wanted to her and they weren't making him feel any better, but it was all he could do. She stopped crying, only because she didn't know what to make of what he just said; he sat there for a minute until he got up and left. He might have known why she was crying, but not completely why. She waited until he was at the door to tell him.

        "I am pregnant, Vegeta," she uttered the words without feeling, but awaiting a violent reaction. She was staring into space, waiting for something or someone to take her away. He cocked his head to the side, in her direction for a second, then he opened the door and left.

        This wasn't the response most women would want the father if their children having, but she knew it was a positive one. She didn't need to know anything else, she had gotten her answer, he did care for her, if even just a little. She knew that night with him was not spent in vain after all. She stopped crying and thinking of the past. Instead she started thinking of the future, the one she would share with her child. That was all she needed.

I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. I hope I kept everyone in character, especially Vegeta. I know Bulma cries a lot, but hey wouldn't you? Please tell me how I did. ^_^. I doubt that I will make a sequel to this, seems like a one-timer, but hey maybe I can a flash forward to when she has the baby? 


End file.
